


嗜君如命

by Ostrichhh



Series: 嗜君如命 [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrichhh/pseuds/Ostrichhh
Summary: 主橙包/包橙大学生橙+舞台剧演员包性冷淡，渣前任，AU，比格line，其他人队内CP客串
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun
Series: 嗜君如命 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636120
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱他们，我的CP只是BE了，坑还是要填的！

Chapter 1  
华灯初上，21层的落地窗下灯火辉煌，车水马龙，夜幕刚刚降临，首尔便迎来了白昼一般的夜晚，这是一座不眠不休的城市。  
啪嗒，一部手机震动着从床边滑下掉落到了地板上，上面的来电却来不及被接听。  
“嗯…. 哈…. 轻..轻一点，求…你…. 嗯。”  
手机的主人现在正在king size的床上颠鸾倒凤，柔软的羽绒被被丢到地板上，明明是九月份的炎热天气，床上却没有任何席子，连空调都是开在28度。  
正在床上翻云覆雨的两位汗涔涔地大口呼吸着汲取氧气，然而没有一个人有闲工夫去把空调降温。两个人同步地呼吸律动，享受着对彼此肉体的亲近，客厅里电视里的光芒一闪一闪地，从大门口开始稀稀拉拉散落的衣服鞋子和内衣彰显出两个人对这场性事的急迫感，可以想象两个人是如何迫不及待地互相撕扯地相拥着走向卧室的，应该就是那种全体血液沸腾头脑发胀的感觉吧？  
金珉锡打开了门在门口驻足，一边想着一边拉着行李箱进门。他面无表情地走进客厅，静悄悄地等着卧室里的两人结束他们的狂欢。卧室的房门大开，两个人愈演愈烈的喘息和呻吟不经允许地穿透了金珉锡的耳膜，不经允许地钻进他的大脑，不经允许地勾画出两个赤身裸体的人类享受着人性最原始却又最肮脏的欲望。应该是幸福的吧？  
可能是电视上的节目太过吸引人，金珉锡就这么死死地盯着电视看，看到最后却什么都不记得。  
随着一个低沉的闷哼和一串仿佛从胸腔挤出的颤音，然后便是逐渐变缓的呼吸。金珉锡再怎么没有常识也知道，结束了。  
都结束了。  
他优雅地站了起来，本打算去好好羞辱一下屋里的两人的他，只是静静抚平了腰间褶皱的衬衣，拿起行李箱一步一步地走出了门。他不知道应不应该去和屋子里的那个人对峙，他不知道自己为什么要卑微地偷听他们的情事，他不知道自己想怎么办。金珉锡透过电梯里的镜子看到了自己的脸，刚刚排练完的他还没来得及卸妆就急忙回家，精致的烟熏妆和他身上穿着的白衬衫格格不入，像是炼狱归来的魔鬼伪装成天使一样，矛盾地结合了纯洁和邪魅。他自己地看着镜子中的自己，干涩的眼睛连红血丝都没有，嘴角僵硬地连一丝微笑都扯不出来。  
“呵，这什么鬼样子，不是早就应该习惯了吗。”金珉锡自嘲地说。  
———————————————————————

金珉锡在Star Lounge里的一处雅座坐下，行李箱被顺手丢到了地上。手中的Starry Dream是酒吧的特调，底层不知道放了什么东西，流光溢彩像是会流动的银河一样，和酒吧里零零星星的LED灯相互辉映，有一种忘却时间在梦中穿行的感觉。  
“哥，今天排练还好吗？”  
对面一个身着低调简约的炭灰色西装，衬衫扣子严谨地扣到顶端，连深灰色条纹的领带都一丝不苟地像易拉得一样规规矩矩。  
“敬秀啊，你每天看那么多人结婚了之后离婚，是不是时间长了心就硬了？”金珉锡抬头诚挚地看着都敬秀，像是课堂上提问的小孩子一样等着答案。  
“嗯，是会失去一些对婚姻的幻想吧，但是对爱情的憧憬是不变的。每对离婚的夫妻在决定结婚的时候也是真心地爱着对方的啊。” 都敬秀坐在金珉锡对面，真诚地回答。  
“真心地爱着对方吗？”金珉锡酌了一口酒，扑棱了一下头顶的刘海，“敬秀啊，我是不是不该再幻想爱情了？”  
每一次分手之后，每一次经历过相似的背叛之后，金珉锡都会悄悄地问自己，是不是不该再对爱情有期待。但是每一次他都会一腔热情地投入新的感情，以为这个人跟以前的人不一样。而每个他曾经交往过的人都说过，他们不在意，他们理解，可到最后却都是把说过的承诺当做生日时吹过的蜡烛一样，都被丢进了记忆的角落蒙尘。  
这一次，他真的不想再继续了。一次一次失败的情感生活，一次又一次地重新振作起来，金珉锡累了。  
“再来一杯Tequila。”金珉锡对路过的酒侍说了一句，然后把手中的Starry Dream一饮而尽，“就再一杯就好了，下星期首映，我不能搞砸。”  
也不知道是对敬秀的安慰，又或者是对自己的暗示，金珉锡自说自话地接过了托盘里的酒，把杯子上的柠檬片拿下来丢到盐罐旁边，一口喝掉了杯中的Tequila。火辣的酒一寸一寸地滑过他的舌尖，喉咙，食道。像是燃烧着的火焰一样，金珉锡皱着眉头承受着灼热感，却怎么也不愿意去碰侍者送上来的柠檬和盐。  
再疼这么一次就好了，以后就不会疼了。  
今夜，像无数的其他夜晚一样，是一个不眠不休的城市。人们各怀心事地在灯红酒绿中觥筹交错，仿佛都没有烦恼一样，却全都伤痕累累。

————————————————————

金珉锡在都敬秀的注视下安静地趴在桌子上享受着龙舌兰的后劲，好像全世界都是慢动作一样，他缓慢地眨了眨眼皮，缓慢地扯了扯嘴角，耳边的爵士唱腔忽近忽远听不真切，一会儿像是床边耳鬓厮磨的密谈，一会儿像是山谷中传来的呢喃。  
“嗯，你过来接我们一下吧，嗯，我没喝酒，珉锡哥喝的多了点，嗯。”都敬秀在雅座角落里打着电话，温柔的语气和刚毅的脸倒莫名和谐。  
“我去洗手间。”金珉锡直直地站起来朝走廊深处的洗手间走去，都敬秀一边目送着能够直立自己行走的金珉锡，一边准备结束通话，“五分钟？好，那你路上小心，嗯。”  
酒吧角落里那个唱爵士的男生一曲完毕刚从台上下来就被从洗手间回来的金珉锡撞到了。说来也奇怪，从金珉锡学会喝酒之后，即使喝醉也是一副衣冠楚楚冷若冰霜的样子，倒很难分辨他喝了多少酒，离醉酒还有多远。  
“先生对不起。”男生微微颔首对金珉锡致歉，虽然并不是他撞上的金珉锡。但是在灯光昏暗的酒吧走廊里，还是能少事就绝对不多事。正当他准备朝另一个方向走过去的时候，手腕处传来的感觉告诉他对面的人正攥着他的手。  
男生扭过头，一闪而过的灯光照在了对方的一双单眼皮猫眼上，棕色的瞳孔坚毅地盯着他，上挑的眼角被红色的眼线笔修饰出妖冶的气息，在黑色的眼影中藏匿着的紫色的亮片被灯光暴露了出来，那一丝妖冶又变成了娇媚。那是一双极其漂亮的却十分熟悉的眼睛。  
还没等男生从他的眼睛中拔出自己的意识，对面的人仿佛很满意自己的沉迷一样，轻笑了一声问到，“小朋友，是你啊。”  
男生这才认出来面前的这位原来竟不是萍水相逢的陌生人。  
金珉锡伸出另一只手轻轻地在年轻男生的下巴处挠了两下，看着那人直勾勾的眼神和下意识滑动的喉结，微微噙住一丝轻笑，“今天晚上跟我走吗？”  
男生震惊地看着对面的人，从没有听过这么露骨的邀请的他不知道怎么控制自己的表情，大脑神经处于飞速运作和即将停机的状态下仿佛超越了第三次元一样地自由穿梭，金钟大企图召回自己的语言能力却被无情的告知“Not Found 404”。幸好另一边的都敬秀察觉到什么，立刻走来掰开了紧握住陌生男人手腕的金珉锡，一边拉开他一边对男生连连致歉，“对不起对不起，我朋友喝醉了。”  
“嘟嘟，你要跟我睡吗？” 金珉锡看到来人，伸出另一只手勾住都敬秀的脖子含糊不清地说道。  
都敬秀看着对面的男生歉意地笑了笑，“他总是这样，请不要在意。”  
不等男生开口说没关系，另外两个男生从旁边的雅座里探出头来，“呀，金钟大你还不过来，躲酒也不带这么玩的吧？”  
“啊，知道了，这就过去。”男生对都敬秀点头示意了一下，朝着雅座里的两位好友走去。  
“钟仁啊，这里！”都敬秀朝刚进门的人招呼到。那人听到声音后，大步走到了都敬秀身边接过了他搀着的金珉锡的手，“我车在外面，我先送珉锡哥上车上，嘟嘟你去结下账吧。”  
听到了熟悉的嗓音，金钟大下意识扭头回去看声音的来源，这一看可不得了。  
“金老…老师好。”金钟大连忙弯腰行礼。  
金钟仁也没想到会在这里遇到自己的学生，眼镜后的神色懵了一下，而此时金钟大身后的那两个朋友又一次伸出头呼唤，却连话都没说出来就僵住了。  
“金老师… 你怎么在这？”两个人立马起身行礼。  
金钟仁看了一眼这明明已经门禁却出现在这里的三个人，严厉地说，“金钟大，朴灿烈，边伯贤，你们三个星期一来办公室找我。”  
说罢他便引导着金珉锡向大门走去，留下在原地的三个人欲哭无泪。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
一个多月前，金钟仁临时要飞到济州岛出差，身为一个尽责的老师，金钟仁怎么可能放这些兔崽子的假，一个个虽然学起来尽心尽力，却大部分时间都在混，每次金教授都是费劲了心思才能给这些祖宗们的海马体一点刺激。  
“你们好，我是你们这个星期的代课老师，我跟你们教授一样也姓金，不过你们不用叫我金教授，我不算老师，你们叫我珉锡哥就行。”   
正巧当时金珉锡在首尔忙着排练，再加上金珉锡又是舞台剧演员，金钟仁就托自家嘟嘟的人情，请来了这位优秀的舞台表演艺术家给自己的学生讲讲书本上没有的知识。金钟仁临走前已经介绍过了金珉锡的基本资料，在网上也可以搜索到不少有关他的信息，剧照，以及评论。所有同学都是很兴奋地等待着新老师的来到。除了…  
“对不起老师我们迟到了。” 三个人气喘吁吁地出现在教室门前，满头大汗狼狈的样子和休闲轻松的金珉锡形成了强烈的对比。  
“没关系，进来吧。”金珉锡并没有打算批评他们什么，转而继续介绍自己和表演的缘分以及经历。  
“就告诉你让你早点起床的！”金钟大小声训斥着头发乱糟糟的朴灿烈，“幸好客座老师不点名，不然我们就死定了！”  
“哎呀，安啦，大家不是都说金教授是你远方表哥吗？学期末去找他通融一下就行了。”边伯贤在一旁气定神闲地说。  
“我们只是名字像，没有亲戚关系！”  
这一节课，金珉锡本来准备跟学生们讲一下情感的表达以及怎么把台词或者唱腔和感情融入在一起。但是联想到自己大学时的学习经历，看到这一个个青涩的大学生，他突然准备换一种方法。

—————

“你看到我的刺了吗？它不见了！书桓，我为你拔光了我的刺，我好痛好痛…”  
朴灿烈做作地坐在讲台上装作在外白渡桥上准备轻生的陆依萍，假装声泪俱下地大喊，旁边还有一个边伯贤被抓来生配bgm情深深雨蒙蒙。明明是很悲伤的一个场景却愣是因为违和感给变成了喜剧，所有观众包括金珉锡都忍不住笑了出来。  
“表演呢虽然需要我们夸大情感和肢体的表达，但是如果太过浮夸就会变得好笑，有时候太过真挚也会让人捧腹。如果是喜剧课的话，你们一定是满分。”金珉锡点评了两句，并对朴灿烈的台词提出了一些建议，就开始抽下一个任务了。  
他的新方案就是让每个学生写出来印象深刻的电视剧或者电影里的桥段，或者是感情丰富的一句话，一首歌。然后他会随机抽取一个任务和同学来上台表演。但是这个班级好像搞喜剧的多一点，刚刚蹦出来的武林外传无理取闹梗以及还珠格格的山无棱梗惊得金珉锡不知所措。不过还好这个班里的同学都“脸皮厚”，什么都敢演。  
“下一个，”说着他展开手中的任务纸条，“诶哟，就一句台词，可是比刚刚上来的两位同学简单多了。”  
“那就你吧，跟他们两个一起迟到的这位同学。”金珉锡看着刚刚落座的朴灿烈和边伯贤两人，指着旁边坐着的金钟大说到。  
台词只是简简单单的一句话，“师哥，今天晚上带我走好吗？”虽然很考验表演者的理解和临场发挥能力，但是这句话在狗血八点档肥皂剧里太常出现了，一看就知道是女孩子请求男孩子带她私奔浪迹天涯的剧情。所以金珉锡也没有怎么指点这位学生，把纸条递给他就示意他可以开始了。  
金钟大看到手里的纸条先是楞了一下，他看了看等待中的老师，“老师，请问我对谁演？”  
“你可以对着观众，如果不好掌握眼神的话对我也可以。”金珉锡温柔地笑了笑以示鼓励。  
金钟大把金珉锡请到了讲台上，让他斜靠在讲桌旁，然后自己退到了教室门外。金珉锡见他还有舞台设计感，倒是提起了兴趣，立马换上一副某名门正派大弟子的忠厚老实模样，呆呆地站着一动不动。本来是自主性的一动不动的金珉锡很快就发现，自己真的变得不知道怎么动，僵住了。  
只见金钟大先是在门外娇媚地笑了两下，然后一边柔弱无骨地依靠着门框一边眼神迷离地看着直愣愣站住的金珉锡，他的嘴角上挑像是一只优雅的波斯猫，然后只见他一步一步摇曳生姿地走向金珉锡。  
啪！  
他一只手从金珉锡的身侧重重地拍到讲桌上，另一只手若有若无地拂过金珉锡圆圆的脸颊，“帅哥，今天晚上带我走好吗？”  
金珉锡只感觉到一阵热气哗地冲上了他的头顶，耳尖和脸颊的温度顺势升高像是被蒸熟的虾冒着热气。而讲台下一阵爆笑，边伯贤拍着桌子站起来大喊道，“倩倩，我写的不是帅哥，是师哥！你表演的应该是害羞的小师妹不是夜店的牛郎！” 话音刚落，台下的同学笑的更狠了，一点都不给懵圈的金钟大留面子。  
瞬间金钟大的脑海里飘过一行字：OMG，破坏课堂秩序和当众调戏教授的处罚哪个更重一点？


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
那天回去的路上金钟大突然想到为什么刚刚酒吧里的金珉锡那么眼熟。他翻开手机的相册看到半个月前拍的那一张路边的海报。金钟大在学校附近的公告栏里看到的，里面是一个孤独的身影在一束追光下静静地站着，一个带着面具的脸，猫一般的眼睛，上挑的红色眼线配着紫黑色的眼影。下面写着舞台剧的名字，“一期一会”。这个舞台剧是几个星期之后才上映，而制作方很精明地故弄玄虚没有公布主演的名字，好像是准备首映之后再大肆宣扬。鬼使神差的，金钟大拍下了那张海报，可能是因为舞台剧的名字他很喜欢，也可能是因为海报上的人寂寥得让他心疼。  
那张海报上的人就是金珉锡，那上挑的圆眼，那独特的单眼皮，那清冷的目光。难怪当时金珉锡来代课时给的资料没有显示这个舞台剧，估计是制作方的营销手段吧，网上一点消息都没有。  
金钟大翻了翻海报底部的介绍，首映就在三天之后。  
“诶，你要去看舞台剧啊？”边伯贤瞟到了金钟大的手机屏幕。  
“诶哟，你难不成准备把你爸妈对表演志向和你自己对唱歌的志向结合一下，去学舞台剧算了？”朴灿烈插进来打岔。  
金钟大对表演并不反感，但是他真正想学的是音乐。但是报考的时候迫于家里的压力只能学戏剧表演，而他最热爱的唱歌只能放在周末的酒吧驻唱的那个小小的舞台。好友的一句玩笑话倒是给他提了个醒，眼看还有一年就要毕业，可能去舞台剧方向发展才是两全其美的。  
“嗯，有可能吧。”金钟大默默地在手机日历上标注了“一期一会”的首映地点和时间。

———————————————————————————————————————  
“哎…” 金钟大从售票亭灰头土脸地出来走到剧院门口，舞台剧还有半个小时就要上映了，很多人都在陆陆续续地进场。  
“哎…首映怎么可能临时买得到票，又是开场半小时之前。”金钟大小声地埋怨着没有安排好的自己，首映这一周的票全部都售罄了。他看了看旁边神似黄牛的某位大叔，又掂量了一下自己的钱包，他还是放弃了看首映的打算。  
正安慰自己看下个星期的场次的时候，金钟大迎面走来一个看上去很严肃但是眼睛圆圆的人，他一身西装革履还拎着公文包，一看就是刚下班来不及回家就来赶场次。  
“你好，又见面了。”金钟大鞠躬问好，“我们上次在酒吧见过的。”  
面前的人认出金钟大之后温柔地笑了笑，“哦，是你啊，你是钟仁，哦，金教授的学生是吧？你好。”  
金钟大微笑了一下正准备离开，都敬秀却问他，“你是来看珉锡哥的舞台剧吗？”  
“本来是准备来看的，但是我没有提前买票，只能下周再来了。”  
“难得遇到钟仁的学生，走吧，我带你进去，友情票。”都敬秀示意金钟大跟他一起进门。和其他观众不同的是，都敬秀是从另一个门进去的，保安看到来人问都没问就放行了。这让金钟大目瞪口呆，还没等他从突如其来的友情票中缓过神来，他就已经坐在了二层的雅座里。  
“这是内部人员的家人席，平时不对外开放的，”都敬秀解释道，“我经常来看珉锡哥的舞台剧，所以为了不让别的观众买不到票，我现在每次都在这里看。”  
金钟大点点头，还沉浸在这突如其来的好运之中。

金珉锡是一个很热爱表演的人。对于他来说如果精神上能高/潮那就是演出开始前的那一分钟的候场和结束后的那一分钟的满足。  
说来也是讽刺，这次他表演的人物是一个通过玩弄别人感情于股掌而获得快感的人。人物的名字叫宿悯，宿敌一般毫无怜悯地对待自己的每个伴侣。他每个月都会去刻意地勾引一个恋爱中的人，跟对方发生关系，然后等他们跟自己的情侣分手后却毫不留情面地甩头就走。以金珉锡的理解，这个人自己心里是不相信爱的，而他是用一次一次的情侣间的背叛来证明自己的扭曲恋爱观以及对爱情的偏见。  
而这个人物性格却和他截然不同。舞台上的那个人是可以自信地藐视所有人并鄙视所谓的爱情的，而他自己却是一个卑微地渴望爱情却总是被抛弃的那个人。饰演这个角色的金珉锡一方面心里得到了细微的平衡，让他缓解被每一段感情伤害的经历，但同时也让他更自卑，观众的掌声和致敬除了赞赏了他的表演以及歌声以外，也给了他当头一棒：看吧，社会上的人都喜欢宿悯这样的人，性感魅惑，而你，下了舞台，什么都不是。  
在金珉锡生咽下喉咙里的苦涩鞠躬谢幕的时候，金钟大却被迷住了。如果说上次在教室里他表演的是廉价的街边色诱的话，金珉锡今天表演的则是一个勾人心神的堕天使，没有婀娜的身姿，除了眼妆增添魅惑，他的表演可以说是疏离清冷。但是他沙哑干涩的清唱，他转身时深深地叹息，却让金钟大心疼，他想要紧紧拥抱舞台上那一个心又狠又柔软的男人。  
就像是魂魄被吸进了深渊，金钟大直愣愣地在座位上坐着直到都敬秀叫他。  
“我去跟珉锡哥打个招呼，你知道怎么出去吗？”都暻秀一边整理自己的西装外套一边问到。  
“我可以跟你一起去后台吗？”金钟大脱口而出一个不太礼貌地请求，“我想找金珉锡老师要一个签名。”他对着稍稍惊讶的那人解释道。  
“好，我带你去。”  
——————————————————————  
“诶哟，都大律师觉得怎么样？” 刚到后台金珉锡就立刻来跟他们打招呼，脸上的妆因出汗稍稍有点花，演出服也因为表演动作有些拖拖垮垮。  
“哥的舞台剧每个都好看。”都敬秀回答，“本来今天钟仁是要一起过来的，但是他临时要在学校开会讲大四学生见习的事情。下次我带他一起来。”  
“没事没事，随时来都可以，你刷脸就行。”金珉锡斜挑起嘴角对着面前的人调皮地一笑，“金——钟大同学？没想到你对舞台剧也有兴趣？”  
被记住名字的金钟大莫名惶恐了一下，对着金珉锡鞠躬问好之后解释道，“我来买票的时候已经没票了，正好都先生说可以带我进来我才有幸看到您的演出。我真的很喜欢这场舞台剧，您的表演和歌唱能力都很优秀。”  
金珉锡被对面这位的敬语搞得手足无措，他轻哼地笑了一下，“你叫我珉锡哥就行，我又不是七八十岁了，讲话轻松一点没关系的。”  
“好，珉锡哥。那个，你能帮我签个名吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
三个人聊了一会儿，金珉锡实在受不了汗涔涔的身体和紧贴皮肤的衣服就急忙跑去了盥洗室。趁他走之前都敬秀连忙问了一句，“哥，是等下去跟他谈对吗？”  
本来行色匆匆的金珉锡顿时停下了脚步，他轻轻地点了点头，然后便消失在了拐角。  
出了剧院，和都敬秀致谢和告别之后，他闲庭散步地走到剧院后面的一个猫咖里。公交车还有二十分钟才来，去撸一把猫是最适合不过的消耗时间的方法了。

—> daedae: 我刚刚听说大四实习的事情已经要提上日程了，今天金教授还去开会来着。  
<—虎爸：啊，我还以为都是谣传这一届要从秋季就开始实习的，没想到啊啊啊啊。  
<— 🐟：不过金钟大你是从哪里听说的？准确吗？  
—> daedae：我悄悄听来的。就是上次在酒吧遇到教授的那一天，那个圆圆眼睛的那个人是我们教授的好朋友，他说的。  
<— 虎爸：你们两个怎么搞到一起的？难不成？天啊倩倩，你莫不是看他穿的西装贵就找他包养了吧？  
<— 🐟：我没猜错的话那个人就是金教授办公桌上相框里的人，那一定是他男朋友或者合法伴侣。你敢挖金教授墙角，respect bro

一边撸着猫一边跟好友发短信的金钟大又一次为对面两个人的脑回路赞叹，还没等到他解释事情的过程时，隔壁桌的动静吸引了他的注意力。

“我们分手吧。”  
“亲爱的怎么了？我们不是好好的吗为什么要分手？”  
“我们的年租公寓正好还有两个多月就到期了，我会跟房东打招呼说我不续合同了，你要续租的话自己跟他联系吧。”  
“亲爱的到底怎么了？我不会跟你分手的。”

金钟大心想又是一对情侣分手的场景，听起来像是一方先变了心，哎… 他揉了揉身边那一只大橘猫的脑袋，那只猫发出咕噜咕噜的声音像是很满足的样子。

“金珉锡你疯了吗，因为你排练和首映我们已经一个多月没好好相处了，你现在一见到我就要分手？你是不是变心了？”  
嗯？金珉锡？  
金钟大悄悄地以更好地撸猫为借口转了半个身，余光正好可以瞟到那一桌上吵架的情侣。  
“我没有变心，一铭，给大家都留点面子，好聚好散吧。” 金珉锡低着头看着杯子里的绿茶，因为一铭喜欢喝茶所以他也迁就着对方很少喝咖啡了。  
“我不同意，你就算要分手也得给我一个可以接受的理由吧？”  
金珉锡从杯子里抬起头，看着对面担忧的男朋友，“我上周五回家了，本来是想回去给你惊喜的。”  
一句简简单单的陈述句，很简单的理由，那人听到之后便神色大变，上周五的事情他怎么会不记得。而在一旁的金钟大则疑惑地皱了皱眉头，上周五不就是在酒吧遇到他的时候吗？  
“珉锡，对不起，是我错了，我不该心猿意马，我不该鬼迷心窍。我不是故意的，我真的是忍不住了，又喝了酒… 求你原谅我一次，求求你….” 那人的态度立刻转变，对面的金珉锡却不为所动。  
“我们在一起前就说过，我不接受任何出轨的行为，你也答应了。我不怪你，但是我们不能在一起了。”金珉锡陈述着不可改变的主观事实。  
“珉锡，我错了，我真的错了。可是我也是男人啊，你跟我不一样，你不理解柏拉图式的爱情有多难，我真的是爱你的，要不然我也不会跟你在一起这一年不是吗？你就再给我一次机会吧。”  
“如果你不能接受我的全部，为什么要答应我呢？而我又凭什么委屈自己再给你一次机会。一铭，就这样吧，你可以再找一个能满足你性/需求的男朋友，你也可以和别人一夜情，我们分手吧。”

在旁边偷听的金钟大被两个人弯弯绕绕的故事弄昏了头，他除了听到金珉锡对面的那位看似男朋友的人出轨了之外，别的都没注意。没谈过恋爱的他却也能体会金珉锡现在羞愤以及难堪的心情，他义无反顾地走了过去想要帮助金珉锡。  
“出轨之后想要被原谅的话，最起码也得被出轨过一次才公平吧？”金钟大一手搂住金珉锡的肩膀，在他座位的扶手旁潇洒地坐了下来，“怎么样这位帅气的先生，要跟我睡一觉之后再和您男朋友继续这个话题吗？”  
金钟大看向身边的金珉锡，清爽的头发垂在额头上，卸完了妆反倒更显年轻，圆圆的猫眼不似舞台上的勾人却无辜清澈。  
“这位先生，对不起，请您不要打扰我们的谈话。”对面的人打量着这个貌似大学生装扮的人，以为是哪个热血青年想来演什么狗血桥段，“珉锡，我们回家谈好吗？”  
“好。”金珉锡回答，还不等对面的人长舒一口气，金珉锡拉起金钟大的另一只手，“去哪里？酒店还是你家？”  
“金珉锡！你别幼稚了好吗，你自己也知道自己的性冷淡，你跟我做还会反胃更别说跟陌生人了。求求你，别赌气了好吗？”那人气急败坏地说。  
“是，我是性冷淡，但是现在你更让我反胃，”金珉锡也受够了，一整天下来身心俱疲，他只想打发走这个纠缠自己的人。  
金珉锡说完转头便走，金钟大被刚刚得信息量惊呆了，反倒是被拉着走出了猫咖。看起来倒真像是被拉着去开房的架势。直到被塞进金珉锡的副驾驶上，他才反应过来。  
“你住哪？”金珉锡一边启动车一边问，他把车内空调从28度调到了24度，并关闭了朝自己吹的风口。  
“啊…啊？”金钟大结巴到。天啊，被金教授的朋友睡不算挖他墙角吧？


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“你应该住学校对吧？我送你回学校。” 金珉锡说着便打起了方向盘。  
“我… 我在学校外面和朋友一起租房子住，您…你把我送到学校门口就行。”金钟大小心翼翼地建议。  
过了一会儿，金珉锡平淡地说了一句，“谢谢。”  
“没关系，那种渣男就应该给他一个教训。你放心，我…今天什么都没听到也什么都不记得。”  
到最后金钟大还是被金珉锡送到了自己的住处。他刚打开门就被沙发上的两个好友审视。  
“你怎么这么晚才回来？刚刚楼下送你的是谁？”边伯贤眯着眼睛说。  
“朋友们，我就是去看了个舞台剧，正好遇到认识的人就送我回来了。”金钟大一边换鞋子一边说。  
“天啊，求求你告诉我那不是金教授的男朋友，虽然睡教授不一定能色诱他拿A，但是你勾搭他家人是百分百会挂科啊！”朴灿烈瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛说。  
金钟大对着沙发上两个异想天开的朋友翻了个白眼，“洗洗睡吧朋友们，你们现在脑回路不太正常。”  
————————————————————————————  
金珉锡和他的前任还是顺利解决了所有的纠缠，这还是要感谢他的同事金俊勉借给他了一个看上去面相很凶而且脾气看上去很不好的男朋友去帮他搬家，自此之后两个人应该再也不会见面了。  
除了搬家累人之外，首映周的一切都很顺利，每天排练演出回家休息，金珉锡每天忙忙碌碌到没时间为了又一次的背叛伤春悲秋。大概是熟能生巧吧，被分手的次数和被出轨的次数对他来说几乎是一样的，到最后也就对事情的结果听之任之了。其实金珉锡也不算是性冷淡，只是他鲜少有性/欲，大概是因为洁癖吧，他从心底反感和另一个人赤裸着亲近，连接吻都是点到为止。两个人交往了一年多，是目前来说金珉锡最长的一段感情，他以为终于遇到了一个不把性当做爱情首位的人，他以为终于有一个人能纯粹的爱他和接受他的一切。  
本来金珉锡是一直对爱情充满渴望和向往的，这也就是为什么他在一次次分手和挫败之后还是勇敢地去遇到新的人，他相信总有一天会有一个崇尚柏拉图式恋爱的人，上天造就了他的样子就不会让他一个人孤零零地生活。但是现在金珉锡突然觉得应该停下来自己追求爱情的脚步了，可能他就是不适合爱情在人们心里定义吧。

“珉锡哥早安。”金钟大推开门进入咖啡馆的时候便看到了坐在窗边一个人喝咖啡的金珉锡，他的手边放着一本童话故事书，翻开的一页上有色彩鲜艳的涂鸦。  
“你好钟大，又见面了。”金珉锡从思绪中抬起头笑了笑。  
两个人在首映周之后不久就经常在这个学校附近的咖啡店遇到对方，金钟大一问才知道现在金珉锡住在金钟仁教授被分配的学校宿舍里。鉴于金珉锡又找回了喝咖啡的爱好，他跟金钟大倒是有很多咖啡相关的话题可以聊，而两个人也很快亲近了起来。  
“对了珉锡哥，”金钟大放下手中的咖啡杯说，“我们这学期大四生要出去见习，你们舞台剧那边可以收实习生吗？”  
“这个我不太清楚，我可以去问问。怎么，你想往舞台剧方面发展吗？”金珉锡问。  
“其实我本来大学是想去学音乐的，但是家里不同意才报了表演。如果以后能在舞台上表演时唱歌的话是最好不过的了。”金钟大解释着，到最后不好意思地笑了笑，两个嘴角弯起了可爱俏皮的弧度，像极了一只餍足的猫。

————————————————————————————————————  
临近十一月初的时候，实习的事情终于定下来了，金钟大如愿地分到了一期一会舞台剧组实习，当然了，边伯贤和朴灿烈也跟了过来。倒不是三个人非得无时无刻待在一起，只是正好边伯贤也有音乐功底，而朴灿烈会很多乐器说不定能帮上忙。金钟仁教授看到申请之后大笔一挥就同意了三个人组团去“骚扰”他的珉锡哥。  
其实金钟仁去咖啡店买蛋糕的那几次每一次都看到金钟大和金珉锡两个人轻松地聊天，氛围看起来就像是情侣约会一样，他很少看到平日里冷淡稳重的珉锡哥笑得那么开心。自己家属的好友能够幸福就代表自己家属能幸福，金钟仁本着铁面无私和万分严谨的专业工作态度，主动和舞台剧方沟通商洽并毫不留情地给金钟大开了后门。

“哥们儿，你下次看戏时眼神收收好吗，你这么盯着别人，什么意图都一览无遗了好吗？”一起整理化妆间边伯贤对着金钟大说。  
“我哪有？珉锡哥的表演太引人入胜了而已。”金钟大回答。  
“那你至于每周看三次看大半个月还不腻吗？”朴灿烈也插了一嘴，“我看你就是喜欢他。”  
“我也这么觉得。”边伯贤隔空跟朴灿烈击掌欢呼，还在金钟大身边扭来扭去揶揄他，“我们倩倩终于要谈恋爱了吗？”  
大学四年的金钟大除了偶尔出去约个会之外一段正式的感情都没有过，两个好友一直嘲笑他是来学校修行的，难得看到他有春心萌动的苗头，这两位损友是绝对不会放过调戏他的机会的。  
“我只是觉得珉锡哥是一个很棒的演员，也是一个很好的朋友，我们就是有很多话可以聊，就算不说话的时候也不觉得尴尬。”金钟大坐在休息的沙发上向两位好友坦白了自己的想法。  
“那不就是喜欢咯？我敢肯定他对你也有感觉，不如你请他去看个电影吃个饭约约会什么的，说不定真的很适合！”朴灿烈坐到金钟大身边一把搂住他，兴致盎然地说道，“你要主动一点啊朋友！”  
“灿烈没错，”边伯贤走到沙发另一边也搂住了金钟大，“珉锡哥是比较内敛冷淡的性格，你一定要主动才可以。”  
“是吗？”金钟大迷迷糊糊地说。  
————————————————————————————————————

秋季的实习只有一个月，很快就到了最后一天，而金钟大仍然没有做好决定。他不想打破现在的关系，更不想金珉锡觉得尴尬而拉开距离，最重要的是他仍然不清楚自己的想法。  
实习的最后一天是周五，舞台剧结束之后三个实习生和所有人道了别，然后保证下学期一定会回来继续实习，而乐队的管理者也答应让朴灿烈可以参与音乐制作，边伯贤和金钟大也可以在舞台剧里表演一个小角色。三个实习生都非常期待下学期的实习。  
等别人都走的差不多了，金钟大才走到金珉锡面前单独告别。并不是以后见不到了，而是不能再每天见面，不能一起抱怨剧组定的盒饭了，这么想来倒是挺难过的。  
“辛苦了，钟大啊。”金珉锡伸手抱了抱金钟大，轻轻地拍着他的背鼓励他。  
“哥，你也是，辛苦了，我下学期一定会回来的。”金钟大也伸手搂住了怀里那个暖暖的人，“好了珉锡哥，你快去洗澡吧，我看你再站在这里一分钟就要崩溃了，哈哈。”  
金钟大调侃着，然后拿起书包准备去剧院门口找两个好朋友，他们三个约好今天晚上去party的。  
“嗯，好，那我们再联系，拜拜。”金珉锡不好意思地笑笑，然后走向了盥洗室。

金钟大出门，刚在门口遇到两个边伯贤和朴灿烈的时候，他突然觉得不能就这么离开。他利落地转身回去后台，在金珉锡梳洗干净从盥洗室出来的时候，金钟大正巧在门口堵住了他。  
“啊，钟大啊，你怎么还没走？”金珉锡一边擦着头发一边说。  
“我有事想跟哥说，在这里等你来着。”金钟大紧张地攥了攥衣角。  
“嗯？怎么了？你是想让我帮你走后门吗？那你可得去找我老板才行。”金珉锡笑着边说边往外走。  
“珉锡哥，我觉得我喜欢你，我可以邀请你出去约会吗？”金钟大的声音一直都很洪亮，就算是紧张也不影响他的声线。  
走到一半的金珉锡停住了脚步。金珉锡认真地审视着金钟大的神色，仿佛在确定这不是个玩笑，“你说什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“庆祝我们又熬过一学期！”朴灿烈一手搂过边伯贤的脖子一手拿着酒杯对金钟大碰杯。  
”耶，恭喜恭喜，恭喜大家！“边伯贤附和到。  
这一学期大家过得十分充实，相比之前学期欢乐忙、期末火葬场的氛围，这一学期因为提前实习的缘故，三个人都浪子回头一般认认真真学习，不再追求低空飘过，反倒是让小金教授惊喜了一下。最后一门台词课才刚刚考评完，三个人就回到了Star Lounge准备把过去一个月没喝的酒都倒进肚子里。  
“不过说起来，倩倩呀，你不准备继续回来这个酒吧唱歌了吗？我怎么感觉现在酒吧生意不如以前好了？”边伯贤吃着桌子上的薯片，摇头晃脑地说道。  
“对啊，钟大，你唱的真的很好听。”朴灿烈把大脑袋依靠在边伯贤的肩膀上附和道。  
“刚刚我跟老板打招呼的时候也提到了，可能下个星期就回来接着唱歌吧，我也好久没唱歌了，嗓子都是痒的。”金钟大晃了晃高脚杯里的香槟。  
“那你寒假还准备去见你的珉锡哥吗？”边伯贤逗弄地笑了笑，脸颊圆圆地鼓起来，可爱极了。  
金钟大想到几个星期前发生的事情，垂下眼帘什么话都没说，只是撇着嘴角干笑了一下。幸好，他的这两位好友都不是刨根问底的人，见他不愿多说也就没有再追问了。  
推杯换盏之间时针绕了一圈又一圈，金钟大迷迷糊糊地站起来准备去前台结账。否则他的两位好友估计又要为了抢单闹个不可开交，上一次还差点被保安赶出去。晃晃悠悠的金钟大直奔吧台，忽略了旁边雅座里突然趴在桌子上的金珉锡。  
“珉锡哥你胃又痛了？”都敬秀担忧地看着趴在桌子上的好友。  
“啊，没有没有….我就趴一会儿就行。”金珉锡埋着头对都敬秀挥挥手让他不要担心。  
都敬秀朝反方向看去，正好看到买完单的金钟大又晃晃悠悠地走回去。他对着身边的小金教授挑了个眉：<这位家属朋友，你学生又做什么妖了？>  
无辜的金钟仁眨巴眨巴无知的小眼睛：<我不知道啊嘟嘟，他实习结束之后的测评没有任何问题啊>  
都敬秀朝桌子上的金珉锡努了怒嘴<那珉锡哥是什么情况？>  
金钟仁继续眨巴自己的小眼睛，除了卖萌他在此刻一无所知。

————————

“woc, 你们搞什么鬼？” 金钟大刚回到包厢就被吓得醒了酒。  
他的大嗓门把沙发上正忘情地亲热的两人生生分开。朴灿烈用拇指擦掉了另一个人嘴角残留的水渍，这才抬头看到了门口眼睛睁得像灯泡一样大的金钟大。  
“正好我还不知道怎么跟你解释，这下好了。”边伯贤打掉了朴灿烈的手，一把搂过他的脖子，大大的身躯被一个小小的胳膊压制住的画面莫名喜感，“来，跟你弟妹打招呼。”  
金钟大：。。。  
边伯贤一拳锤到朴灿烈的肩胛骨上，某长手长脚星人吃痛地蜷缩收回了搂住边伯贤肩膀的胳膊。朴灿烈不好意思地揉揉自己的头发，“我们最近刚刚决定在一起，嘿嘿，还没想好怎么跟你坦白。”  
“啊？哦，没事，我不生气。”金钟大慢悠悠地晃回到自己的座位，迷迷糊糊地处理着刚刚接受的信息，“你们在一起啦？我竟然什么都没发现… 恭喜恭喜… 你们什么时候搞到一起去的？！说好的魔鬼复习到最后只有我自己好好学习了吗？”  
“上上个星期搞到一起的，事后反馈和客户评价还都不错。”朴灿烈回答。  
“我们也好好复习了的嘿嘿，你也知道，压力大的时候一炮到胃才是最好的解决方法。” 边伯贤挑着果盘里装饰的黄瓜片扔到垃圾桶里，漫不经心地说道。回想起上上周他们俩一起复习的时候越来越烦躁，越学习越火大，两个人因为一道题吵起来然后吵着吵着就滚到床上去了。  
“我可是从来都是被五星好评的，出了名的活好不粘人。”朴灿烈自豪地理了理刘海。  
“呀呀，朋友，注意界限！我不需要知道你们俩的性生活！”金钟大捂着耳朵尝试拯救自己纯洁的大脑。  
“说起来性生活，科科科…” 边伯贤说着说着自己笑了起来，“你的珉珉的身材，那大腿，那胳膊，那肺活量，啧啧啧，你以后有福气了，起码一夜七次睡得你欲仙欲——呜呜！”  
还没等边伯贤说完，朴灿烈就捂住了边伯贤的嘴，这喝了酒就开火箭的酒品真是让人堂皇。  
上次毫无准备地邀请金珉锡约会的时候，不出意料地被拒绝了。那人冠冕堂皇地让某大四生考完试再说，然后就杳无音讯了。短信不回，电话不接，kakao已读不回。  
金钟大实在熬不住跟两个好友主动坦白了自己的心意时还被鄙夷了好久，被鄙夷的原因则是：一点都不浪漫。  
边伯贤走到表情落寞的金钟大旁边，安慰地拍拍他的背，“倩倩，你不是说珉锡哥现在住我们学校老师宿舍吗？走，我们明天早上就去那边堵他！我还不信他不出门了！”  
朴灿烈赶紧坐到金钟大的另一边，高声附和，“对！我们年轻人就应该主动出击，堵他个措手不及！我们今天就去！现在！”  
于是，三个喝得迷迷糊糊的大学生摇摇晃晃勾肩搭背地走出酒吧，路过金珉锡所在的雅座时还目不斜视地喊着口号，“堵他丫的！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在A和O之间无缝衔接的我珉，我爱死他了！

Chapter 7  
如果有超能力，金钟大希望自己的超能力是电。  
为什么。  
大概是因为，他想电晕自己以死谢罪吧。  
当他头疼欲裂地从一个陌生的床上爬起来的时候，当他发现被子下的自己清凉自由地时候，当他看到房间飘窗坐着一个喝着咖啡的人从手中的书里抬起头似笑非笑的时候，他真的想酒精中毒昏迷不醒直接被送去ICU。  
“睡醒了？”那人问。  
“啊…额…嗯，早上好啊，珉锡哥。”金钟大沙哑着嗓子回答。  
“这里有水和止痛药，你想吃的话薄荷糖就在那里。”飘窗上的人指了指床头柜后出了卧室。  
“啊，嗯，好…” 金钟大试图延缓吃药的时间，他不停地在自己的大脑引擎里搜索昨晚的记忆，却什么都想不起来。  
朴灿烈和边伯贤醒来的时候情况也是差不多，除了惊吓就是满脑子的弹幕说着“完了完了完了完了”和“发生了啥”。

昨天晚上金珉锡被都敬秀和金钟仁送回教室宿舍楼的时候，远远地就看到三个呈WiFi信号一字排开的人在自己的楼下大喊，车开近了才听出来那含糊不清的吼叫竟是“金珉锡你给我出来！”   
三个人鬼哭狼嚎大概有一会儿了，宿舍楼里好几户都亮起了灯，估计警卫正在出勤的路上。  
“咳咳，”都敬秀哑笑，“原来刚刚他们是准备来堵你的啊，珉锡哥，魅力挺大啊。”  
金钟仁看着自己的学生在这儿闹事，脸上挂不住，正准备去说他们，可是金珉锡却抢先一步走了出去，他拿出了成年大哥的威严，严厉地喊道：“你们知道你们在做什么吗？”  
三个人一扭头，立马像小鸡一样缩成了一团，喝酒壮出来的胆一瞬间消失。一向温柔安静的人一旦发起火来总是更恐怖。  
“现在几点了你们知道吗？”金珉锡挑着眉毛问。  
三个人齐刷刷地摇了摇头，东倒西歪地倚着对方才勉强站着。  
“你们三个排好队跟我上来。”金珉锡头也不回地进门，剩下三个自知犯错了的大学生们灰溜溜地一个跟一个也进了门。都敬秀温柔地笑了笑，拉着他也有点被吓到的家属上车走了。

待三个人都洗漱完毕穿戴完整，他们非常自觉地以同样的队形一字排开站在沙发上坐着看报纸的金珉锡面前，低着头像等待着法官定罪一样战战兢兢。  
“洗漱好了？”金珉锡问。  
三个人点点头。  
“我的床单被罩都换好了？”  
三个人又点点头。  
“说说吧，昨天来我家楼下闹事儿是谁的主意？”  
边伯贤和朴灿烈几乎是同时指向了最旁边的金钟大，而金钟大委屈地瞪大了双眼也不敢反驳。  
“行了，你们两个拿好自己的东西可以走了。今晚之前手写一封道歉信去发给这个楼里的每家每户，我就不让你们金教授上报。”金珉锡的话就像是特赦一样，两个人眨着星星眼耳提面命地出去了。  
从那之后两个人再也不敢在金珉锡面前捣乱了，谁能知道一张娃娃脸不笑的时候竟然那么骇人，谁能想到一向好说话的珉锡哥生起气来像是教导主任一样铁面无私，太恐怖了。  
金珉锡这才把目光移到客厅中间锁着肩膀站着的某大学生。  
“对不起珉锡哥，我们不是故意的。” 金钟大的声音还是有些沙哑。  
“嗓子还疼吗？”  
摇摇头。  
“为什么要喝醉了之后来我家楼下呢？”金珉锡放温柔了一点自己的声线。  
金钟大抬起头，决定不正面回答那个问题，“我之前约你的事情是真心的，你这几周都不理我，我想你了就来看看你。”  
“哎，钟大…”金珉锡欲言又止。金钟大是一个即细腻又热情，既温柔又勇敢的人，再怎么铁石心肠也会被他春天般的微笑甜到心里去的。可是金珉锡见够了爱情开始的幸福和撕破脸皮后的心酸，他这些天一直犹豫不决就是因为，他不想看到金钟大对自己露出无奈或者歉意的表情。  
每一段感情的开始都不确定结局是否美丽，但是每个人的到来都有独特的意义，有的人是教会你珍惜自己，有的人是提醒你不要太过自私。每一段感情都是一堂1V1的私教课，只是金珉锡的每堂课都是在不断地向他呼喊着不必再奢求理想中的爱情。  
“珉锡哥，对不起，我以后不会打扰你了。”金钟大在金珉锡的沉默中读懂了拒绝，他深情地看了金珉锡一眼，微微颔首后向玄关走去。  
深深的后悔倏地充满了金珉锡的心脏，从来都是被伤害的他怎么会读不懂那个背影里的落寞和酸楚。也许真的是个老好人吧，金珉锡竟然有一种宁愿自己难过也不想这个天使一样的男孩子受伤的心情。  
算了，再赌一次吧。  
“你回来。”金珉锡从沙发站了起来，腿上的报纸掉到了脚边的地摊上，“你今晚有空吗？我们去看电影吧。”  
早晨的阳光从窗户里照射进来，琥珀色的眼睛和笑得像猫咪一样的嘴角，真好。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“哥，今天这个密室惊魂还是挺好看的吧？”金钟大一边喝着甜甜的奶昔一边和金珉锡讨论着刚刚看完的电影。  
金珉锡大概是因为刚刚分泌了太多的肾上腺素吧，现在心跳还是非常激烈，手里的奶昔又甜得腻人，他只喝了一口就放在手边了，“嗯，还行，我挺喜欢的，我觉得还挺吓人的。”  
“啊，是吗？”金钟大的大应该说的是他的心吧，第一次约会看电影看惊悚片也真是心大的人才能做得出来。说起来也不全怪他，现在上映的片子风评都一般，不是无聊的商业片就是晦涩的文艺片，难不成去看个文艺片吗？  
金珉锡看着对面的人大快朵颐地吸入着龙虾拉面，然后巴拉着盘子里的炸猪排，那是金钟大特意推荐的黑猪排。  
“哥，好吃吗？”金钟大问他。  
“嗯，很好吃。”  
金钟大垂下眼，没有再问了。两个人都没有吃完便声称已经吃饱了。金珉锡启动车准备把副驾驶上的大学生送回他的住处，然后心里盘算着回去之后要不要就着综艺喝两杯小烧。还不等他换挡，金钟大的话让他停下了自己的动作。  
“哥，你其实不用勉强跟我约会。今天早上你还不如让我就那么走了。”金钟大的看着自己的脚说道。  
金珉锡以为自己做错了什么让对方不开心了，还不等他诚恳地道歉，金钟大便继续说道，“从我们见面之后哥就只是装作很开心的样子。喂鸽子的时候只有我看着你的时候你才会笑，电影看完也不愿意跟我交流想法，你一定很不喜欢我才会没有胃口吧，奶茶也没喝饭也就吃了几口。还是你想用这种方式让我知难而退主动离开？哥，你如果不喜欢我可以直说，我不会因此讨厌你，可你为什么要这么伤害我呢？”说到最后，金钟大的嗓音都微微颤抖了。明明是精心安排地约会，明明他期待一整天去选衣服找话题聊天，可是对方却好像不是以同样的心情在和自己约会。  
“钟大啊，我…” 金珉锡开口说话，却不知道怎么解释，的确他不是最开心的自己，但是他明知道自己不喜欢却没有明确地拒绝。这是他一直以来养成的习惯，大概是因为一次次失败的感情让他觉得自己是处于弱势方的吧，他会不自觉地迁就另一半的喜好为的就是对方能舒服，除了性，他可以迁就和忍让所有的东西。  
但是金钟大太细腻了，明明他的演技很好现在却无所遁形。像是拙劣的小丑被戳穿了彩绘之后藏着的心酸一样，金珉锡有种被看破的不安和羞愧。  
“哥，你送我回家吧，我累了。”金钟大说完便扭头看着车窗玻璃。金珉锡张了张嘴，什么也没说。  
一路无话，到地方后，金钟大沉默地解开了安全带扣正准备下车，手却被拉住了。  
“哥，你的手怎么这么凉？”金钟大伸手握住那人的手掌试图给他一些温暖，另一只手确定出风口，“暖气不是还开着吗？”  
金珉锡看着给自己暖手的人，心里暗自叹了口气，“钟大呀…”  
金钟大抬起头，交换着认真且深情地眼神。  
“我害怕尖嘴的动物，我很小胆所以不喜欢看惊悚片或者恐怖片，我不喜欢甜甜的奶昔，我也不喜欢吃油腻的炸猪排。我…”金珉锡越说越胆怯，不知道把内心深处最不自信的自己暴露给面前这个人是不是正确的，但是那个清澈真诚的眼神好像能穿透他的灵魂一样，让他不受控地吐露真心。  
金钟大继续默默地看着他，支持着他说完心里的话。  
“你上次也撞到我和一铭，我前任，分手的事情，你也知道我生理和心理上排斥亲密的接触。 我一次次被分手之后都更清楚地认识到我的…我的缺陷。所以我…”  
“所以哥是故意迎合我，因为你觉得这样可以弥补你不能跟我做/爱的短板吗？”  
金钟大担忧地拧着自己的眉毛看着面前这个男人。  
金珉锡沉默地低下头。  
“珉锡哥，”金钟大伸出双手捧起金珉锡的脸迫使他抬起头，“我也被分手过很多次，伯贤和灿烈都说我是哥哥型男友。每个跟我分手的女孩子都说我对她们太体贴，像哥哥一样，所以她们才感觉不到爱情的魅力。但是，我们不应该因为没有能欣赏的人就改变自己的本心啊。我不会因为你不喜欢我喜欢的东西就生气，更不会允许你用忍让去弥补你不能提供的方面。我不知道你的前任们都怎么想的，但是对于我来说，性/生活是附加品而不是必需品，我喜欢的是你这个人，也请你好好喜欢你自己好吗？”  
金珉锡睁着圆溜溜的晶莹透彻的大眼睛看着金钟大，像是被雨淋湿的流浪猫终于找到肯为他打伞的人一样，有着不可置信的惊奇和发自肺腑的感谢。  
从来没有人告诉他要喜欢自己，就连把他从小养到大的孤儿院院长也只是教他做一个不麻烦别人的人。喜欢自己和接受自己这门课，他好像从来没有修过，而不懂得爱自己的人要怎么爱别人呢？  
金珉锡眨眨眼，藏住了瞳孔里摇晃得快要溢出的情感，“我特别怕冷，但是怕空调开太高你会热所以我开了24度，下次开到28度你不要喊热。”  
金钟大宠溺地笑了笑，“好的，哥，我身上特别暖像小太阳一样，可以随时为你取暖！”  
回家的路上金珉锡不用开空调也全身冒汗了，别问，问就是某大学生印在他额头上的那个吻有烧伤技能。

恋爱嘛，就是一股酸臭味。  
在朴灿烈和边伯贤第N次看到金珉锡和金钟大傍晚时在街边的公园坐着聊天的时候，他们终于忍不住了。

🐟：倩，你不觉得你的手臂有点无聊吗？  
daedae：？？？  
虎爸：实不相瞒，我觉得你和你旁边那位帅哥中间隔了一个银河系。  
daedae：？？？你们俩在哪里视奸我？  
🐟：这不重要！重要的是你这个恋爱谈的有问题！  
daedae：我觉得你这个脑子长得也有问题，你去返厂修修吧。  
虎爸：我男票的意思是，你应该主动点，向珉锡哥表现出你男人的担当，让他觉得你是一个值得依靠的人！而这第一步就是，你们聊天的时候你要伸出胳膊搂住他的肩膀给他安全感！  
🐟：对，就是这个意思。  
daedae：…

然后，金珉锡就一个伸手搂过金钟大的肩膀，让他在自己的胸口听海螺的声音。  
害，大概就是浪吧。

虎爸：！！！？？？  
🐟：晚了… 哎...  
daedae：o(*￣︶￣*)o 别视奸我们了，谈你们自己个儿恋爱去！  
虎爸：哎，倩倩，我还以为你能攻一下，没想到你在珉锡哥的怀抱里竟如此娇嫩。  
🐟：耶嘿，我才是185大总攻！


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
都敬秀已经讲了好久的电话了，这个新客户的离婚原因听起来就像是小孩子过家家一样，竟是因为他在家常年讲冷笑话但是因为太小心眼所以生气自己的伴侣笑的不够真心而下定决心离婚。  
对于这种把婚姻看得比路边炒年糕还随便的人，都敬秀只想说：呵呵，但是干的漂亮。 如果世界上少了这种把婚姻当儿戏的人，估计都大律师的工资都不够他家属买娃娃的。不过，律师做得久了，什么人都见过，都某人在选择律师侧重时毅然决然地选择了民事案件专攻离婚，不为别的，就单是为一乐子都够了。  
他强压住喉咙里的偷笑，把电话那头的客户的事情解决了之后又回到了酒吧雅座。最近他常常“被迫”泡吧，只因为自己的好友现在每天晚上都会蹲在这个酒吧守他男朋友的live，而身为他的大亲友，都敬秀只能把一周一次的亲友聚会变成酒吧厮混。  
“钟仁啊，我们等会儿就走吧。”都敬秀靠着其家属的肩膀说道，“我看珉锡哥是陷进去了，妥妥地死心塌地。”  
金钟仁扭头看了一眼托着腮凝望着舞台方向的金珉锡，害，不就是谈恋爱吗，谁没谈过似的。  
可是说起来，金钟仁还挺乐意的，不仅解决了自己家属好友的感情问题，还能托珉锡哥的福每周跟家属来泡个吧喝个小酒。u1s1，喝了酒的某离婚律师，那眼神儿，那身段儿，那放得开的嗓音，别提多勾人了。  
趁着氛围，为人师表的金某趁乱犯案惯了嘟嘟一整杯伏特加，然后搀着双颊粉扑扑的那人走出了酒吧，反正明天是周六，懒觉可以睡到下午。  
“教授再见！”朴灿烈和边伯贤对着离开的两位已婚夫夫打了个招呼之后，边伯贤小声嘀咕到，“没看出来咱们钟仁这么痴情，那眼神，啧啧。”  
这么提起来，因为金钟大和金珉锡的这个恋爱关系，他们和自己教授的辈分有点奇怪。如果跟着金珉锡这边，金钟仁要跟着都暻秀叫金钟大哥夫，比格line三个都成了自己教授的长辈。但是如果跟着金钟大这边，金珉锡则要管自己的好友和其家属叫教授夫人和教授。这一团乱的关系，六个人决定放弃，现在校外统一用名字称呼了。  
“哎哎，你再看看珉锡哥，你再看看金钟大，两个人在那儿隔着舞池眉目传情的，啧啧。”边伯贤继续说。  
而朴灿烈则笑着看着身边的人，眼神里也尽是深情。也许是大学四年的感情做基础，也许是两个人本就有着妙不可言的缘分，本来抱着试试的心态交往的两个人竟然，莫名和谐。两个人不吵不闹也能了解互相的需求，不腻不作也能满足对方对情感的需求。短短几个星期朴灿烈就已经有种“人生赢家”的满足感了。有这么一个幽默搞笑又贴心暖人的男朋友，朴灿烈表示：鱼已经不需要鱼饲料了，鱼要开始发展光合作用了！

随着金钟大用最做作（划去）深情的眼光唱完了Everytime，他今天的1v1歌友会终于结束了，他的工作也结束了。  
在过去的这一个月里，金钟大和金珉锡除了第一次约会时的小摩擦以外，其他时间都很有默契。两个人都在慢慢适应新的人和新的习惯。金钟大在鼓励金珉锡表达自己的想法的同时，也享受从细小的点滴里发现金珉锡的各种pick，像是蓝色 > 彩虹，酒和咖啡 > 任何液体，喜欢被夸赞，不喜欢废话。而金珉锡也逐渐敞开了自己的心，金珉锡把他不愉快的过去、不自信的自己、以及不光彩的记忆一缕一缕慢慢抽出来给金钟大看，而金钟大可能真的是他的守护天使吧，竟然用宽阔的心包容了一切还帮助金珉锡变成了一个更爱自己的人。

金钟大在后台换了一身日常的衣服后就回到了雅座这边，珠光的眼影和凌冽的眼线掩盖了他的亲和力，反倒激出一股性感和男人味儿。  
“珉锡哥你公演完就过来肯定累了吧，我们赶快回家休息吧。”金钟大拿着那人递过来的纸巾一边擦汗一边说。  
“没关系，你休息一下喝点水。”金珉锡递上去一杯温水。  
“倩倩，快开学了，你别忘了跟你老板报备啊。”朴灿烈说。  
“嗯嗯，我老板知道，等开学之后我就还是五六日三天。”金钟大回答。  
金珉锡看着旁边的人大口大口吸入温水，棱角分明的喉结在修长的脖子里上下滑动，一时口干舌燥。  
开车回去的路上金珉锡一直忍不住偷瞄旁边的金钟大，下意识舔嘴唇的时候还被抓了个正着。到了比格line三个人租的公寓楼下，朴灿烈和边伯贤正准备下车，金钟大开口了，“那个，我有东西落在珉锡哥家里了，我等下跟他回他家拿一下。”  
在后座目睹了两个人的火苗的朴灿烈和边伯贤若有其事地点了点头，在金珉锡看不到的地方对他会心一笑之后便转头走了。  
“今晚上倩倩是回不来了，科科…”边伯贤看车走了才对朴灿烈说。  
朴灿烈看着满脸小聪明的自家男朋友，“那今天我们家里也没人，要不咱们也违反一下社会核心主义价值观？”  
“啧啧，看不出来啊朴灿烈，”边伯贤佯装嘲讽的语气，“浴室还是客厅？”  
“要不厨房饭桌吧，还没试过。”  
“你打扫？”  
“哪次完事儿不是我打扫？”  
“嘿嘿，成交。”边伯贤拉着朴灿烈的手快步消失在电梯门后。


	10. Chapter 10

开车的路上两个人都没有说话，金珉锡知道金钟大就是随便找了个借口去他家，目的也非常明确，都是男人，一个眼神就知道是什么意思，不用解释也不用刻意掩饰。  
明确地说，两个人在交往期间不是没有亲热过，有时候亲吻太过投入，又是两个血气方刚的大小伙子，有点反应是再正常不过的事情了。但是因为考虑到金珉锡心理上和生理上对性的排斥，两个人一直都是点到为止，最多也就咬咬脖子亲亲耳朵，除了偶尔一起洗澡时见过对方的裸体外，平时连上衣衣角金钟大都不敢碰。  
但是今天好像不太一样。  
从离开酒吧前，金钟大就感觉到身上有一束炙热的目光，而那个眼神中的欲望在开车回去的路上也是只增不减。有一丝羊入虎口的危机感和新奇的紧张感在金钟大的脑子里混合交融，尤其是某人不经意露出的粉色的舌尖更是让金钟大的思绪一路南下，令他不经大脑地说出要去金珉锡家拿东西。  
完了完了怎么办，珉锡哥不会觉得我也是一个色欲熏心的人吧。  
完了完了，等下会发生什么啊？莫名其妙的有一种要被艹的感觉怎么破！  
诶？不对啊，明明是他先撩拨的我！  
诶？说好的不能发生性/行为呢？难道我读错眼神了？那是珉锡哥邀请我回家喝酒的眼神吗？  
还不等金钟大脑补完毕，金珉锡已经停好车了。两个人还是默默无闻地，一个跟着另一个，朝金珉锡新租的公寓走去。上个月金珉锡就搬出了学校的教授宿舍，毕竟金钟大一个学生成天往教工宿舍这边跑也说不过去。不过好在新租的地方离金钟大的公寓很近，两个人可以经常约一波深夜酒局。  
“你忘带什么了？”金珉锡关上门对着玄关站着的金钟大说。  
“啊？”金钟大这才想到刚刚编的莫须有的谎话，以为自己真的会错了金珉锡眼神里的意思，连忙圆谎道，“哦哦，我手机充电线！对，我上次来玩的时候可能落在这里了。”  
金钟大假装找了一圈，然后“失望”地说，“可能我丢在路上了吧，那珉锡哥我先走了。”  
金珉锡伸手拉住准备遁走的金钟大，把他压在玄关的墙上，低声说，“男朋友，既然要走了不道个别吗？”  
两个人的鼻尖近在咫尺，玄关昏暗的灯光照的眼下一排睫毛的阴影，两个人的呼吸越来越轻。金珉锡也没有卸妆，还是那一款舞台剧海报上的眼妆，红色的眼线，紫色的珠光，妖冶惑人。  
金钟大伸手搂住金珉锡结实有力的腰身，抬起下巴把嘴唇贴了上去。  
本来只打算印一个吻就走的，也不知道是谁的舌尖挑逗了谁的唇角，谁的牙齿撕扯了谁的唇珠。金珉锡一只手扶住金钟大的脖子，另一只手固定在他耳边的墙壁上，湿润的舌尖和温柔的双唇吞噬着他口腔里的每一丝氧气，两个人交换着沉重的呼吸和甜美的津液，耳边还回响着不知谁的嗓子里压抑着的闷哼声。  
被压在墙上的金钟大沉浸在感官享受里，被本能支配的下身不受控制地往前顶，感觉到了对方冷静的下体，这个愈演愈热的吻戛然而止。  
“珉锡哥…对,对不起，我没有别的意思，我…”金钟大恢复着呼吸，低声说道。  
本来被打断的金珉锡正准备皱眉，但是看到面前一脸潮红，嘴唇红肿的大学生，和他尴尬的看向某处的眼神，金珉锡忍不住扑哧一笑。  
真可爱。  
金珉锡伸着头凑到金钟大的耳边，用深沉醇厚的嗓音说道，“那你是什么意思啊？”  
“我，我就是…唔——”还不等金钟大解释完，一只手突然附上了他下体难以启齿的凸起，突然的刺激让他全身肌肉紧绷。  
“嗯？那你是什么意思啊？”金珉锡继续挑拨着身前的人，他一边轻咬着嘴前的耳垂，作恶的手一边隔着裤子顺着凸起从上往下抚摸。  
“唔……”金钟大在金珉锡腰间的手臂本来用来揽人的，现在却被用来支撑快要瘫倒的自己，他把头抵在面前人的肩膀上出着粗气，嘴巴却紧紧闭着阻挡喉咙里的闷哼声。  
“哥，别这样。”缓了半天，金钟大才用低沉的嗓音重新说话。  
“倩妮不想要吗？”金珉锡问。  
金钟大没有回答，却在心里抓狂：我想要啊，你又不能给我！啊啊啊，挠墙啊！  
金珉锡看着怀里的人，不禁哑笑，“做/爱又不是只有那一种方法，你怎么这么呆啊倩妮。”  
“嗯？”金钟大脑供血明显不足，思考能力都有所下降。  
金珉锡又凑到金钟大耳边，用气音说，“弟弟，你想射在哥哥手里还是嘴里？”  
轰隆一声，那是金钟大思绪坍塌的声音。  
嘣的一声，那是金珉锡卧室门被甩上的声音。

金钟大一直觉得金珉锡很性感，浑身散发的荷尔蒙有一种想让人臣服的感觉。但是他从来没想过（也不敢想象）金珉锡用结实的手臂固定住他颤抖的大腿的样子，金珉锡用他诱人的声音在床上拨撩他感官的样子，金珉锡柔软的舌头舔舐自己小腹上残留的白浊时的样子。从来没有理解过自己录性/爱视频的人的恶趣味的金钟大，第一次有了想用眼睛记录下来每一帧画面的念头。  
大概是每个人都有想要玷污天使的邪欲吧，当今天金钟大的眼妆盖住了平日里的纯真时，金珉锡只想看着他变成情欲的奴隶。金珉锡的以往几任都是在床上比较安静的类型，而金钟大则像是在炫耀自己的蜜嗓一样，毫不隐藏地用呻吟和闷哼回馈着他的伴侣。那敏感部位被关照时胸腔里发出的空谷般的颤音，那临近终点时喉咙顶端发出的嘤咛，那余潮消散时不受控的气音。金珉锡这才知道，原来性感和纯真是可以并存的。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
金钟大：为什么醒来之后还是有种被艹了的感觉？  
金钟大起床之后已经是第二天上午了，他连忙拿起手机发在群聊里告诉好友们不要担心自己被外星人劫走。然而等了五分钟只有朴灿烈回了一个“👌”。  
金钟大：我感觉被无视了。

一个早上金钟大都处在一个娇羞中的状态，明明只是情侣之前做了一些爱做的事情，但是金钟大却不知道怎么说服自己不去想昨天晚上那个荷尔蒙爆炸的金珉锡。  
“咳咳，哥，”金钟大看着沙发上看报纸喝咖啡的金珉锡，有些羞于启齿。  
“嗯？”金珉锡头也没太，沉浸在报纸上倡导每个公民实践社会主义核心价值观的报道。  
“那个，昨天晚上…谢谢你。”为什么听起来这么奇怪？这是什么交易现场吗？  
金珉锡这才从报纸里抬起头来，他笑眯眯地看着手足无措的金钟大，“不客气，你舒服就好。”  
金钟大：(⊙o⊙)… 我该怎么接下一句？欢迎下次再来吗？我可以包年吗？  
“额…那我…你…” 金钟大现在更不知道怎么开口了。  
“让我猜猜，你现在心里除了欣喜之余，是不是还有点愧疚？因为不能给我提供相同的服务回报？” 金珉锡放下手里的咖啡说道。  
“我也想让哥舒服，但是我不知道你可以接受的底线是什么。”金钟大小心翼翼地回答。  
扑哧，金珉锡笑了出来，这谁家的孩子说话这么严谨？他回答到，“因为我…小时候的一些原因，被刺激腺体的时候会反胃，但是其他被摸会舒服的地方，我也会舒服。所以比起来单纯的触觉，我更喜欢感官的享受，你想要投桃报李的话我不介意哦。”  
“嗯，珉锡哥，我一定会知恩图报的！”金钟大开心地笑出猫咪嘴，然后拿起茶几上金珉锡的咖啡偷喝了一口。看着每天金珉锡嗜咖啡的样子，就像是猫薄荷于猫一样，简直就是生命共同体了。  
不行，我才是珉锡哥的生命共同体！  
嗯，我以后也开始养成喝咖啡的习惯吧！  
但是这不是刻意迁就对方的习惯哦。  
这是爱，嘘！

如果早知道我会爱你这么深，我一定会赶在所有人伤你之前把你的心当做珍宝。

致我第一个真情实感粉的城堡CP，致我可爱的2199少年。愿你们在我不知道的平行时空里拥有你们的happy ending。


End file.
